warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Segmentum Solar
The Segmentum Solar is the vast region of Imperial space centred on Terra and the Sol System. The Imperial Navy shipyards for the Segmentum are located on Luna, and the Imperial Navy headquarters in the Segmentum is based within Mars' Ring of Iron. The Segmentum Solar is the central hub of the Imperium of Man and the most ancient and densely settled region of human space. Centered on Terra, where the Emperor of Mankind sits upon his Golden Throne, the central Segmentum is protected on four sides by the other Segmentae Majoris. The Battlefleet Solar of the Imperial Navy is the largest of the Segmentae fleets and is based in the orbital fleet docks of the so-called Ring of Iron that surrounds the Adeptus Mechanicus' primary Forge World of Mars. Sectors *'Sector Solar' - The home sector of Terra, the throne world of the Imperium of Man and the homeworld of Mankind and the God-Emperor. *'Armageddon Sector' - The sector centred on the Hive World of Armageddon, the site of an attack by the largest Ork WAAAGH! ever raised by the Greenskin Warlord Ghazghkull Thraka. *'Donorian Sector' - The Donorian Sector is home to several intelligent alien races, including the K'Nib and the Clawed Fiend. *'Trail of Saint Evisser' - The Trail of Saint Evisser is a collection of star systems located on the far western edge of the Segmentum Solar. This tract of frontier space was visited during the pilgrimage of an obscure Administratum officer named Kelkannis Evisser, who was mysteriously turned into an Imperial Saint. This region was so named because of the unwavering faith the saint brought to this collection of worlds in the wake of his visits. Systems *'Elysia System' - This system is located approximately 30 light years from the Hive World of Armageddon in the northwest of the Segmentum Solar and is home to the famed Imperial Guard regiments of the Elysian Drop Troops. *'Sol System' - The Sol System or Terran System is the name given to the home solar system of Mankind in the Age of the Imperium. The system is named for its sun, and lies at the direct astrocartographic center of the Segmentum Solar. Its planets include Terra and Mars, the twin capitals of the Imperium. There are nine planets in the Sol System, some of which are also orbited by heavily settled moons, including Luna and Titan. Notable Worlds *'Terra (Hive World)' - Terra is the throne world of the Imperium of Man and the original homeworld of Mankind and of the Emperor. It is the most sacred and revered place in all the million worlds that comprise the Imperium. *'Luna (Dead World/Civilised World)' - Luna is a densely settled Civilised World of the Imperium. Its massive population lives in great cities built deep below the lunar regolith. Luna is most famous for its gene-laboratories where the Emperor of Mankind made the genetic breakthroughs that would ultimately culminate in the creation of the Primarchs during the legendary Primarch Project of the late 30th Millennium. *'Mars (Forge World)' - Mars is the greatest Forge World of the Imperium of Man, producing vast numbers of weapons, vehicles and other technology for the Imperial war efforts throughout the galaxy. *'Titan (Inquisition Fortress World/Space Marine Chapter Homeworld) '- Titan is the largest moon of the gas giant Saturn in the Solar System and is wholly controlled by the Grey Knights Chapter of psychically-active Space Marines who serve as the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus. The fortress-monastery of the Grey Knights is based on Titan, and is carved entirely of basalt. Within the fortress hang pennants, banners and flags commemorating the victories and sacrifices made by the Chapter in their eternal war against the daemons of Chaos, but none other than the Grey Knights would recognise the names of these campaigns. The Chapter operates in oppressive secrecy, beyond the knowledge of the Adeptus Terra and even of the Imperium of Man's ruling High Lords of Terra; as a part of the Ordo Malleus, the Grey Knights are answerable only to the Inquisitor Lords of the Ordo Malleus and the Emperor of Mankind himself. Even the location of the Grey Knights' fortress-monastery on Titan is known only to the Ordo Malleus. Titan itself is surrounded by the rings of Saturn and the other moons of the gas giant which are all highly-secret Inquisition-controlled worlds, including: Mimas, the prison and execution centre of the Ordo Malleus, Enceladus, the home of the most powerful Inquistor Lords of the Ordo Malleus and other influential Inquisitors of that Ordo, and several other satellite worlds all dedicated to the secret task of confronting the corruption of Chaos across the galaxy. *'Saturn' - Saturn is a massive, ringed gas giant and the sixth planet of the Sol System. The moons of Saturn serve as the location for a massive complex of military bases and orbital shipyards run by the Inquisition. All of these areas are off-limits to anyone who does not serve or have clearance from the Ordos of the Inquisition. *'Armageddon (Hive World)' - Armageddon is an Imperial Hive World that has been the site of several of the greatest conflicts ever fought by the Imperium of Man, including the Second and Third War for Armageddon. *'Necromunda (Hive World)' - This Hive World is a major producer of munitions for the Imperial Guard and its vicious underhive gangs often serve as recruiting grounds for the Space Marines of fleet-oriented Chapters such as the Imperial Fists. *'Farfallen (Former Paradise World)' - A former Paradise World located in the Trail of Saint Evisser that has fallen into decline as the Trail began to deteriorate and the majority of the population in the region moved away. The planet's natural environment has begun to slowly reclaim much of the former civilised regions. The Adeptus Ministorum still maintain a Hall of Remembrance for the collection and compilation of the Trail's religious legacy for posterity. *'Magnos Omicron (Forge World)' - An Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World that continues to supply the Imperium with much-needed armoured vehicles and weapons, thus allowing this world to avoid much of the spiral of decay that has affected the majority of the Trail of Saint Evisser. *'Solshen XIX (Agri-World)' - This former Agri-World was the site of a horrific Ork invasion that killed most of the population. Among the survivors was Kelkannis Evisser, the Administratum Adept who went on to become a Saint of the Imperial Cult. *'Sophano Secondus (Feudal World)' - This Feudal World is ruled by a king known as the Allfather. The Inquisition discovered a Chaos Cult dedicated to the formidable Daemon Prince of Tzeentch named Ghargatuloth, the Prince of a Thousand Faces, within its capital city of Hadjisheim. This cult was led by the original Imperial missionary Crucien, who was over 1,200 standard years old as a result of the blessings of the Ruinous Powers. *'Trepytos (Civilised World)' - This Civilised World is the seat of Imperial power for most of the Trail of Saint Evisser. A fortress base of the Ordo Hereticus of the Inquisition is located here, which governs the worlds of the Trail of Saint Evisser. *'Victrix Sonora (Agri-World)' - Elements of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter helped assist the local Adeptus Arbites of this world in destroying a Chaos Cult linked with the Daemon Prince Ghargatuloth. *'Villendion' *'Volcanis Ultor (Hive World)' - This world contained the burial site of Saint Evisser. It was also the site where the Daemon Prince Ghargatuloth returned to the mortal plane. Sources *''White Dwarf'' 139 (US), "Space Fleet: Rules Expansion", pp. 8-36 *''White Dwarf'' 140 (US), "Space Fleet: Additional Background, Rules, Data Cards and Counters", pp. 46-75 *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Rogue Trader Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 315-316 Category:S Category:Segmentum Category:Imperium